Metropolitan City
Metropolitan City was a city that was built over the ruins of the city Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was re-destroyed after the Battle for Metropolitan when Cyber Erol's Imperial War Factory dropped an atom bomb on the city to destroy it before the battle could continue. History Old Age Before 2012, the location of Metropolitan was another metropolis called Philadelphia of the state of Pennsylvania in the United States. New Age Creation The city was erected in the middle of the First Dark War. It was built over the ruins & was built in mannerisms that reflected the older city. The only large scale difference in Metropolitan was the network of underground tunnels & railways that ran directly under the city's streets & buildings. Battle in the Second Dark War In 2165, at the height of the Second Dark War, the Imperial War Factory passed over Metropolitan & dispensed it's robots to capture the city. However, the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity, which just relocated from the Great Lakes Citadel, fought back with the Imperials, who captured all of the city, excepting Logan Square, which was the location of the Academic Military Research Institute & was the only ground that was the "safe haven" for the Alliance fighters. To assure the city would fall, the Imperials, who were at the moment assisting the defense forces against an invasion of the Dark Nest, began sending air trains & even a dirigible to take down the humans. James Anderson's entrance to the city James Anderson, having been forced to make an emergency jump through a warp gate to evade being crushed in the Great Lakes Citadel & ending up in the Camden Ruins, was contacted by Eddie Smith to relocate supplys for the Alliance via escorting a cargo train on the Metropolitan Mine Rails. However, the mine rails were rigged with Imperial traps & explosives that left the cargo train moving at full speed. When James reached the city, he was sealed off from the rest of the Alliance, which had been surrounded in Logan Square & James was among the numbers that were stuck outside the Imperial barrier. Catacomb Excavations James reached his cousin's house, which was the Imperial territory base for the Alliance. Luke sent James to destroy Imperials that were closing in on the house & to excavate a mine in the back alleyway that had an entrance to the Metropolitan Catacombs. After exploring the caves, James rode a subrail to another section of the city & exited onto the Mine Bridge. After disrupting all Imperial operations (& destroying the bridge in the process), James escaped to the base via warp gate. After fending off more attacks, James ventured into the Catacombs again through his cousin's basement & rode more subrails to reach sections of the city just beneath Logan Square. He exited into the Metropolitan Cathedral, where he blew up the entrance to assure the Imperials wouldn't be able to follow him into the square. Ultimate destruction After the Alliance "formally" surrendered to the Imperials, Cyber Erol saw that the city did not cease it's fighting. To assure that the city would be punished for it's many crimes against the Imperials, Erol decided to destroy it. One day, he had all the Imperial robots withdraw from the city just before he sent an air train to drop an atom bomb on the city, destroying it. Reconstruction The city was reconstructed in the Secret Metropolis Recreation Project. The city, this time, was shielded, despite the fact it looked as it did before the atomic bomb (which is to say it looked exactly as it did in 2012). The reconstructed Metropolitan City was renamed to Metropolitan II.